


The Pilot, The Witch & The Resistance

by handsinmittens



Series: The Pilot, The Witch & The Resistance [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, forget jedi or sith i'm gonna be a nightsister, i love merrin in jedi fallen order, i wanna fucking write about the nightsisters and the witches of dathomir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a warrior nightsister from the planet Dathomir. When Leia Organa visits the planet in an effort to secure the other nightsisters help you are intrigued.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: The Pilot, The Witch & The Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Dathomir

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Dathomir and the witches of it. I’ve read up it on wookiepedia. Dathomir is run by the women and the men serve the women. Female pronouns. I am going to change some things so any star wars purists shut the fuck up also do that in general and stop bullying writers. Not that I expect them to be in reader fic tags but w/e. The mode of transportation is rancors you know the one from jabbas palace the witches drove those babys for miles

You were on your way back to your village when you heard a noise. You looked up to the sky to see a ship go past overhead. Ships had become increasingly common and it was never a good thing for your planet.

Your planet had a history of being attacked and your people being killed to a point of almost being wiped out. Always a bad sign to see them but through your meditations in the force you and your sisters had become aware of something darker awakening.

You hoped whoever was on your planet would leave you alone. You’d already had enough stress defending your village from a very angry rancor. It had gotten too close so you had to put it down. Now you were covered in rancor guts and you desperately needed a bath.

You’d made it back to your village with your fellow sister who had accompanied you to put down the Rancor and who had also laughed at you the whole way back because of how much guts you were covered in.

“Welcome back. I see you succeeded.” One of the nightsisters said to you when you entered the village.

“We sure did.” You replied and a bit of rancor guts fell of you in a loud slap on the floor and there was a moments silence before the two of your sisters burst out laughing.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You know I am very good at fighting.” You said.

“We all are.” The other two said.

You walked into the village to find two people sat together talking to your village leader. One was a woman with greying hair with a great power coming from her and the other was a young-ish man with curly dark hair and as you walked past him he winked at you. You paid them no mind and headed towards your room to wash up.

—————————————————————————————–

“Can we count on your help?”

“No.”

After changing into different clothes you made your way to where the two outsiders were. You were curious to see what a powerful woman and the young man with her could possibly need from you.

You wondered why this woman needed such a young man as her servant but you weren’t about to question it. Many of your older sisters had the younger men for work or protection out in the world. The women maybe skilled in fighting and the force but even you weren’t immune from time. Perhaps the young man was there for protection or to fly the ship you saw earlier. He wouldn’t make a good snack for a rancor, you mused.

“Y/N, this is General Leia Organa of the Resistance.” 

“I’m-” The young man started to speak but the woman elbowed him. When he turned to look at her she gave him a small shake of the head.

“It is nice to meet you General.” You said.

"Same to you.” She replied.

You sat down in silence and listened to the conversation between Leia and your mother, was the village leader. Which was confusing when you were younger because the leader’s title is also mother. She is your mother but also your Mother. Not that you cared much.

Leia had asked for help but she had been turned down. That wasn’t a surprise to you. Everyone on the planet was in agreement to leave the rest of the galaxy to itself as long as they left you alone.

While you definitely agreed with this as everytime somebody tried to get involved with Dathomir a whole lot of people died on both sides of the fight, you were curious about the rest of the galaxy.

You could see out of the corner of your eye that the young man was staring at you and it was really starting to annoy you.

“Can I help you?” You asked him forcefully.

“Uh.” He said looking shocked that you addressed him.

“Commander Dameron doesn’t speak much he can only stare. I know it can come across as rude but that’s all he can do.” Leia said and the man quickly turned his head to her. She glared at him and he started to stare at the floor instead.

“Is there no way I can persuade you to help us?”

“I’m sorry General but I will not risk my people lives. We have already suffered enough at the hands of people like the First Order. I will not let it happen again. We are left alone if they leave us alone that’s how it’s always been and that’s how it always is.”

“The First Order?” You asked.

“They are like the Empire.” Your mother answered you.

Oh that’s never good. Not for anyone.

“It was worth a try.” Leia said.

“I’m sure there are a lot of people in the galaxy who would willingly join you.” Your mother told her.

Leia attempted a smile.

“Not as many as you think.”

The three of them stood up and you watched as Leia and your mother bade each other farewell.

Leia and the man left the village and you watched them leave until you could see them no longer. The man intrigued you but you put that down to the fact that Leia was probably lying about him not talking. He looked like someone who would never shut up. Maybe Leia was afraid he’d end up being taken as a servant and was only protecting him.

Which was ridiculous because only the men of Dathomir were subservient to the women and this Commander Dameron would make a terrible servant. He’s too short and he looks like he couldn’t lift a rock. There was no weapons on him but his only weapon was most likely a blaster.

No he would of been sent into exile before he’d even finish his sentence.

He wasn’t too bad to look at though.

—————————————————————————————–

“Well that was a bust.” Poe said.

“I don’t think so.” Leia replied.

“We’ve come away with no help. You said the witches of this planet would be a great advantage to us.”

“They would and I respect their decision but the woman who came into the village and sat with us, there was something about her that makes me think she’ll join us.”

“So we are staying?”

“We will head back towards the ship and simply wait.”

“Wait? We can’t do that.”

“Have patience Commander. Something that you lack.”

“Hey!”

Leia and Poe walked back in silence to the ship. He hoped she was right in saying this. The ever looming threat of the First Order grew stronger everyday and there was no simply waiting around.

The nightsisters were strong and the reputation of them over the centuries had even Palpatine leaving them alone. If the Resistance could get even one of them on their side they might have a chance.

“How do we know they won’t join the First Order? They are trained in the dark side of the force.” Poe asked.

“They won’t because they hate the sith and organisations like the First Order and don’t let them hear you say they are trained in the dark side of the force they might kill you just for that.”

“Why?”

“It’s best to ask them. No actually it’s best if you don’t.”

Leia and Poe made it back to their ship and headed inside where two droids were waiting for them.

“Buddy!” Poe exclaimed and went to immediately greet his droid.

“Oh, you made it back, I was getting nervous.” The other droid said.

“You’re always nervous Threepio.” Leia replied.

Leia headed towards the back of the ship to find some rations for her and Poe. She hoped you’d make it soon, she didn’t fancy living on these rations for too long.

—————————————————————————————–

You were staring out of your window when you felt a prescence behind you.

“You seem troubled.”

You turned around to greet your mother who had brought a bowl of food for you.

“Is it true? There is another war coming?” You asked.

“I’m afraid so.”

“I want to go.”

Your mother sighed.

“I was afraid of this. You are too curious for your own good.” She was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Whatever I do I won’t be able to stop you will I?”

“No. I guess I take after my mother in that regard.” You said with a smile.

“As you should do.”

“So, you’re letting me go?”

“You are a great warrior and you are strong with the magic of our planet of that I have no doubt but you are our family we don’t want you to leave.”

“I feel it within me that this is where I must go. My purpose is not to stay here and I feel it within me that those two people are who I must go with.”

“Come with me.” Your mother said.

You followed her all the way down to a cave that went deep underground. It led to a massive room filled with green smoke.

“The spirit ichor? Why are we here?” You asked.

“We are most powerful on Dathomir because of this. It’s one of the reasons why we never leave.”

Your mother took out a small glass vial and you watched as her hands began to glow green and some of the green smoke was drawn into the glass vial. Once it was over your mother handed it to you.

“A small reminder of home. You will still have your power when you leave us but not as powerful as you would be here. This ichor will remind you of the strength you have always had.”

You took the vial from her and you looked at it.

“Won’t this vial get smashed?” You asked.

“It’s protected so no it will not break.”

“That’s lucky.”

You both left the cave and all the way back to the village. You still needed to collect your weapons and your armour. The man had been wearing the most hideous orange outfit and if you managed to make it time to them you weren’t going to be wearing any of that at the Resistance. You’d just come back home.

It took some time to get ready but you wanted to be prepared. You knew you weren’t coming back anytime soon and you wanted to take as much as you could.

You grabbed your plasma bow and a set of daggers from your room. Your favourite weapons of choice. The plasma bow was a weapon used by all the nightsisters and you loved it. When you run out of arrows it serves as a very handy staff like weapon. Very sharp and the very reason you were covered in rancor guts earlier. You’d run out of arrows and had to stab it with the bow itself but you didn’t get out of the way in time.

At least it provided your sisters with entertainment.

Just as you were about to leave you saw the rest of your village come to say goodbye to you.

“It will be a long time before you return to us if even at all but we will always be there with you.” Your mother said and she pulled you into a quick hug.

“It’s going to be a long walk to find them.”

“They will be on the ship not so far from here and why do you always keep forgetting that we can tame and ride the rancor’s.

“They smell.” You said.

“That should make them unforgettable.” One of your sisters replied.

You were going to miss your family so much but you knew this was the right thing to do.

—————————————————————————————–

Poe was spinning around in his pilots chair bored out of his mind when he felt the ground started to shake. He leapt up out of his chair and looked out the window.

There was a massive rancor outside the ship.

“Leia!” He shouted.

“Yes?” Leia was sat down looking at her holopad not even looking up. It may seem like she was working but Poe knew her better and he knew she was playing games on it.

“There’s a giant monster outside!” He yelled again.

There was a knock on the hull of the ship and Leia went to open it.

“No don’t!”

It was too late for Poe to do anything and the door opened to reveal you standing there.

“That’s not very nice Commander. The nightsisters aren’t giant monsters.” Leia said.

“Yes only regular monsters.” You replied and you walked onto the ship.

Poe felt the ground shaking again and he went to look out the door only to find the rancor thudding away from the ship.

“The nightsisters can tame and ride the rancors for transport, Poe. There are no speeders or other land vehicles around.” Leia said to him.

“Oh.”

“You said he didn’t speak.”

“It would be nice if he didn’t.”

“Hey!”

“Where should I put my things?” You asked as the door shut behind you.

“Here I’ll take them.” Poe took your things and stored them in a nearby box.

So he was a good servant after all, you thought. With Leia in charge and a few other men like Poe and this war would be won in no time.

“I knew you’d come.” Leia said as you watched Poe head back towards the cockpit.

“I knew you’d wait for me.”

“Ladies better get strapped in and prepare for take off. Welcome to Dameron airlines.”

You and Leia looked at each confused and then turned to look towards the cockpit. Poe was looking back at you with a grin on his face but it vanished instantly when he saw the way you and Leia were looking at him.

“What I meant to say was please sit down as we take off and head back towards the Resistance base.”

Leia sat back down in her chair but you went and sat in the co-pilot chair.

Poe looked at you questioningly.

“I’ve never been on a ship let alone seen space. I’m getting a front row view.”

“It’s not much to look at.” He said.

“To you maybe. This will be my first time seeing it. Seeing something that isn’t red.”

“Fair enough.”

You watched Poe as he fiddled about with the controls and then you looked out the window as Dathomir became smaller and smaller. Soon it had been completely left behind. You felt a little bit sad because that was your home but you were heading somewhere new and different now. Even if you were off to fight a war.

You hoped you wouldn’t regret this.


	2. D'Qar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have left behind your planet Dathomir to join the Resistance. Everything feels new and wrong and that pilot is infuriatingly cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing jedi fallen order again and I love Merrin!!!!!! Takes place before tfa. All my star wars sources come straight from wookiepedia the only star wars source I trust. There is a clan of nightsisters who keep giant spiders as pets but the other clans think they are annoying

You stepped off the ship into blinding sunlight. It took you a second for your eyes to adjust and when it did you saw how busy it really was.

Leia had made it sound like the Resistance was struggling and there were barely any recruits but there was so many around. A lot more people than at your village. Twenty other women lived there and the men lived away from you all unless called upon. The only time a man was allowed to stay in the village was if there was a baby involved and if the father wanted to stay for it. There had recently been a birth at the village and it was impossibly cute. A girl of course. 

You walked down the ramp and were promptly shoved out of the way by two people.

You were definitely not on Dathomir anymore.

“Here I got you your things.” Poe said as he walked down the ramp and he handed you your weapons and clothes. “Leia told me where to put you so follow me.”

“Put me?” You asked and you walked beside Poe as he guided you inside the main building.

“We've only just arrived at D’qar so everyone is in temporary living spaces at the moment.”

“You gave off the impression that you were desperate for more recruits but I see a lot of people here already.”

“Most of these people work on the base, and while they are important to the cause, we also need people out there fighting.”

“It’s your lucky day because I am both trained in the art of weapons and shadow magic.”

“Is that like the force?” Poe asked and he came to a stop outside your door.

“Sort of. Maybe I’ll explain it to you sometime.”

Poe gave you the code to the door and explained that he was to also take you to the briefing room to meet Leia. Officially.

Once you put your stuff down on the bed in the room you left and walked towards the briefing room with Poe. You ignored whatever he was saying instead trying to remember the way around. You didn’t want to rely on him to escort you around the place.

—————————————————————————————–

The briefing room was bare. People were bringing in boxes and putting them around the room but in the middle was a giant table which was currently projecting an image of a planet.

Poe tried to explain to you what the table was and you told him you knew what it was already. Your planet may not rely on technology but you weren’t ignorant off it. You hope this wouldn’t be a common occurrence.

Besides you and Poe there were three other people in the room. Leia was one but there were two other men in there. Were you always going to be surrounded by men? Were there no other women here?

“Y/N, this is my brother Luke and my son Ben.”

"I was on Dathomir once.” Luke said.

“I know. They tell the stories of the time you were on Dathomir.”

“See uncle, you’re famous.” The tall man who was standing next to him said. You’d forgotten his name already.

“More like infamous but what is going to happen now?”

“We plan and we fight.” Leia said.

“I can help with the fighting part.” You replied.

“Of that I have no doubt. For the moment there is nothing you can do except to rest up and get your bearings around the base.”

You knew it couldn’t all be fighting and crushing the opposing First Order into smithereens but you hoped it wouldn’t be boring around here.

“I can show you around some more. I can introduce you to my squad.” Poe interjected.

“Show me the way then.”

“I’m going to tag along.” Ben said.

“Ben don’t do anything foolish.” Leia warned him.

“It’s like you don’t know me.” He replied with a grin on his face.

Ben must be the troublemaker who thought he could do anything without any consequences just because he was the child of a parent in a position in power. Not that you would know anything about that.

Weapon cleaning and laundry duty for an entire village of people was not fun. When the only mode of transport is a rancor and the entire planet was dusty and muddy everything was going to dirty. You knew some of the other nightsisters got all their clothes dirty on purpose.

Needless to say you never tried to summon the spirits of the dead again.

An entire year of that punishment was horrible. You’d rather of been exiled and eaten alive by a very angry rancor.

“I would like to see the ships again.” You said to Poe.

“My favourite subject and I can introduce you to my best friend there.”

“He means his droid.” Ben helpfully informed you.

“The orange and white ball?” You asked.

“The very same! You and I are going to be the best of friends.” Ben said.

“Shut up Solo.”

“Solo-Organa.”

You watched as the two boys bickered between themselves and you looked at Leia who just shrugged. It seems like this was a common occurrence. Poe and Ben had already left the room and you ran off to find them but they hadn’t gotten far and even if they hadn’t they were being loud enough for you to hear them.

You’d already met Poe’s droid friend on the ship. It had tried to talk to you on the flight to the base but you didn’t understand what it was saying and so ignored it. Poe offered to translate for you but you were too fascinated by what was outside to listen to a droid.

—————————————————————————————–

You were stood outside on the tarmac looking at a giant black and orange x-wing. Poe and Ben had finally stopped arguing long enough to talk about the various types of spaceships but you had started to zone out.

Spaceboys and their spacetoys.

Poe had introduced you to some people who were under his command. Poe pointed out all the female pilots as if he was trying to prove that yes there are women who pilot just like him. You rolled your eyes and the pilots did the same. You appreciated the effort he was trying to put in to make you feel welcome but he was going overboard.

The golden droid that was also on the ship with you greeted you in Paecian, the native language on Dathomir, which was nice but the droid seemed nervous. Ben told you that was just how he always has been. Whoever built this droid to be constantly on the edge of a panic attack was a cruel person, you had said to Ben.

“Now what?” You asked.

“We could get to know each other better.” Ben answered.

You were about to tell him you had no interest in whatever he had to say but he hastily added he only meant it in a way of friendship and he wasn’t trying to hit on you.

You felt something hit your leg and heard beeping. You looked down to see the orange and white droid ball from earlier.

“Buddy!” Poe exclaimed and he leant down to rub the droid.

“He likes to rub the ball a lot.” Ben said and Poe glared up at him.

“If this is some kind of double entrende I don’t want to understand it.”

The droid started beeping at you incessantly and it was starting to annoy you.

“I don’t know what you are saying.” You said.

Poe looked like he was about to speak again.

“Nor do I want a translator.”

He looked disappointed and Ben seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh.

“I’m going off to explore the forest.” You said and you started walking in the direction of it.

A hand appeared on your shoulder and you turned around. You grabbed the hand off your shoulder and twisted it.

“Hey woah easy on the hand.” Poe said.

“Easy on the grabbing me.” You let go of his hand and started he rubbing it. “Don’t ever touch me without my permission again.” Then you stalked off in the direction of the forest.

“That was kind of hot.”

“Shut up Solo.”

“Solo-Organa.”

They started bickering again.

—————————————————————————————–

You had found a nice quiet spot in the forest that would be perfect for meditating. It was peaceful and it would be difficult for anyone to follow you. There were a few forests on Dathomir but you had been in them often enough to know how to blend in and hide in them.

You could hear beeping again.

“Go away, ball.”

How this droid had managed to find you was insane. The trees had grown wild and the roots were everywhere. If you were someone else you might of tripped several times.

“BB-8.”

So much for that nice peaceful and difficult to find spot.

“Should I expect the other one to turn up as well?” You asked.

“No he told me to not follow you but I ignored him.” Poe replied.

“You should of listened to him.”

“I wanted to apologise for earlier. I shouldn’t of done that. Your culture is different from mine and I should of respected that.”

“This isn’t a difference in culture thing this is a respect my boundaries thing. Every culture is different, that’s kind of the whole point.”

“I’m glad you didn’t break my hand.” Poe said nervously.

“I wasn’t going to do that. You need your hands for piloting.”

“I’m the best pilot in the Resistance I could fly it with my feet.”

“In that case give me your hand.” You reached out to him.

“No I’m good thanks.”

“You know you want to.” You said with a small smile on your face.

Poe hesitantly put his hand in yours and you tugged him closer. You called upon the magic inside you and you gently traced his palm with your finger.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“My magic says you’re a liar.”

“I am the best pilot in the Resistance.”

“You can’t fly with your feet though. You have two left feet.” You said and you let go of his hand.

“That’s what your magic tells you?” He asked and he looked at your hand in fascination. It was glowing green, as it always did when you used you magic.

“No but the stains on your knees and the leaves in your hair tell me you’ve tripped several times on your way here.”

Poe brushed himself down and when he touched his knees he winced.

“Something wrong?” You asked.

“Just scraped my knees but it’s nothing a little bacta won’t fix.”

“I can heal you.”

“What?”

“Healing is something I’m good at. Now take your pants off.”

“I think I’ll stick with the bacta.” He said.

“That’s your choice but usually people don’t mind having my hands on their legs.”

“I’m sure they don’t.” Poe seemed nervous again.

“Your loss but you look a little flushed are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

You were about to speak before Poe turned around and ran away. At least he tried to run away. He tripped over the nearest root and went face first onto the ground.

“Ow.”

You helped him up off the ground.

“I’ll take you to the med bay you can’t be trusted on your own.”

“I thought it was men who were subservient to you not the other way round.” He said.

“The men on our own planet yes but I’m not serving you I’m helping you.”

The droid beeped at you.

“I’m not helping the ball.

“BB-8.”

“Ball.”

Poe sighed and he let you carry him to the med bay. You had a feeling that Poe would be ended up a lot there.

—————————————————————————————–

You had left Poe in the med bay making sure to tell the staff exactly how he got his injuries. They got a nice laugh out of that.

Now you were in your room trying to make it resemble like your old room as much as you could. You’d only been here a day and already you missed your home.

At home you had structure, you had a routine you knew what your job was. Here at the Resistance you felt lost. To clear your thoughts you decided to meditate. If you were left alone long enough you might be able to force project yourself.

The abilities and strength of the nightsisters had increased over the years but that was not knowledge for other people to know. It was easier to use these abilities on a planet filled with so much power it could be more difficult to use them now you were off world.

Besides you didn’t want your family to think you were missing them already.

There was a knock on your door pulling you out of your thoughts. You opened the door to see Ben standing there.

“Your presence has been requested by the boss.”

“The boss?”

“My mother.”

You left your room and followed Ben back to the briefing room.

“Heard that Dameron was back in the med bay? Did he finally get on your nerves enough that you blasted him with magic?”

“I don’t blast people with magic. It’s not a blaster. It’s more refined than that.”

“Sorry, I don’t know much about the magic of Dathomir.”

“You’re not supposed to and to answer your question he’s in the med bay because he tripped in the forest several times.”

Ben burst out laughing and he didn’t stop until you were in the briefing room. He was gasping for breath by the time you got there.

“Why do you laugh at him?” You asked when he finally managed to regain himself.

“Ah we grew up when we were kids, we always end up bickering but it’s never hurtful.”

“Hmmm.” You understood in a way. You and your sisters would get into arguments over anything but there was never any venom behind it.

“Ben you found her.” Luke said.

“You see my oneness with the dark side of the force led me to her.”

“You’re a sith?” You asked.

“No but I do prefer the dark side of the force. I was sent to be trained in the jedi ways but I decided that was too boring and too constricting.”

“You sound like a nightsister. We turned from the teachings of the light side of the force driven magic and to the dark.” You said.

“The dark side is bad.”

“My point proven. Jedi are boring.”

For once you agreed with Ben.

“I want to test your abilities.” Luke said.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I am highly skilled warrior and I am not weaker in my magic just because I am no longer on Dathomir. I do not need to prove myself to you.”

Luke was taken aback but Leia was trying to hide a smile.

“I know you men are encouraged to have an opinion and be allowed to say your part in the running of things, though I cannot imagine why, but I refuse to be treated like I am one of your padawans.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Ben said.

“I know.” You replied.

“Now that we’ve closed that matter rather quickly, I would like to discuss your role here at the Resistance.” Leia spoke clearly letting everyone know that you were to move on. You admired her no nonsense attitude and the older members of your clan would talk about the time she led the rebellion to victory. Even on Dathomir stories of the rebellion and the empire reached you.

“I can fight but I can cook and I can clean if needed of me. Every role was shared out in the village.” You said. This was true but sometimes the men were there to pick up extra roles if any of the women were busy or ill. There was this one man, you recall, who made the most beautiful stew. He put rare herbs in it to bring out the flavour. He was a very popular servant.

He was also very handsome to look at. Much like the pilot.

Though he has less horns than the nightbrothers do.

His hair was very thick maybe he was hiding them.

“I’ll put you to work with one of the ground squads. Over the next few days you can get to know each other and train together.”

“A close bond with your sisters will make you become a better fighter.” You said.

“There will also be men fighting with you.”

“Then they will be my brothers. Though if they prefer, they are my sisters.”

“I thought you would expect the men to be beneath you.” Ben interjected.

“If you say they are my equals then I will treat them as such. I won’t expect you to understand if all you see is a person from a planet where the women are in charge. I heard that makes a lot of men in the galaxy uncomfortable. As if having women in charge is a bad thing.”

Ben didn’t speak and you figured he decided it was a good idea to be quiet.

“Is that all my role will be here?” You asked.

“Yes. I will give you any equipment you’ll need on the base. It needs unpacking so Luke, Ben it’s time for you to do some work.”

“Why do we have to do it?” They exclaimed at the same time.

“If you are so one with the darkness and if you are a famous jedi then you would prove it to me by unpacking these boxes.”

“This isn’t-”

“Now!”

When Leia wanted you to do something she meant it. Not even her own brother and son could deny her.

“I would love to stay and watch this but I’m going to find Poe.” You said and you left the room. Leia said she’ll get any equipment you need to your room later.

—————————————————————————————–

You found Poe just coming out of the med bay.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He said.

“Leia has put Luke and Ben to work and since you’re the only other person here I know I thought we could spend more time together.” You answered.

“I’d like that but before anything we should get to the canteen. Knowing where the food is the number one priority of mine.”

“I agree.”

As you walked towards the canteen everyone who walked past Poe greeted him and he always spoke back to them often in different languages. When you asked why he did that he explained it was something he picked up over the years as a pilot.

“I know I am going to regret asking but where is that ball of yours.”

“BB-8 and he’s waiting in the canteen for us. Are you always going to call him ball?”

“Yes.”

Poe led you into the canteen. It was a fairly sizeable room with a few tables and chairs already set up. You could smell something cooking and there were some people already in here.

“Before we go in...” You started to say.

“Yes?”

“Can we sit somewhere alone? I’m really not in the mood to be surrounded by a lot of people and you seem to be really popular.”

“I don’t mind. I’d like to get to know you better.”

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh friendly of course. I’ve heard legends of the witches of Dathomir.”

“Everything you’ve ever heard is true.”

“So you really do dance naked when the four moons align?” He asked.

“Of course not.” You said trying to sound offended then you winked at him and walked into the canteen. Poe stood still with his mouth slightly agape before he remembered to follow you.

You found some food and headed towards the secluded part of the canteen. You sat down and started to eat.

It was disgusting.

“Yeah I felt the same. You’re so used to the food of your own planet and now you’ve got to eat this bland stuff.” Poe said.

“We had a storm once that blew all the dust into our village and into everything. No matter how much we washed and cleaned our cooking equipment everything still had dust in it.”

You pushed the food around your plate.

“The dust was nicer.”

“What does a nightsister do?” He asked.

“It depends on which one of us you ask.”

“I’m asking you.”

“I’m a warrior so my job is to protect my clan but I also took part in arena fights.”

“Did you lose any?”

“If I lost I wouldn’t be here.” You said and you shovelled more food into your mouth. The sooner you ate this the better.

“What about your powers?”

“Every nightsister has to pass a trial to be worthy to be taught the ways of the shadow magic. If you don’t pass then you don’t learn. It’s the same as a jedi or sith teach their students. Obviously I passed.”

“Is it like the force?”

“It all comes from the force.” You said and you didn’t elaborate any further. There was nothing prohibiting you telling him about the abilities of the witches but you didn’t feel like saying anymore right now.

“How do you get the rancor’s to let you ride them?”

“Rancor’s are actually nice they just look mean. We’ve domesticated them so we don’t have tame them everytime we find one. Riding them is hard at first but once you get used to the smell and don’t think about those giant claws swinging around it’s not so bad.”

“I thought one was going to attack our ship when you turned up.”

“That was the giant monster I heard you yelling about?” You asked.

“Rancor’s are very scary.”

“Awww that’s a shame. I even named him after you.”

“Poe the rancor?”

“Mmhhhmm.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Poe said. “Were you really going to pull down my pants if I let you heal me?”

“No I’d just roll the pant legs up to see the injury.”

“So why did you ask me to take my pants off?”

“Because you were nervous and it was cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” He asked and you decided to change the subject.

You asked him about his home and his life. He told you about being a pilot and his parents. You could see in his eyes how much he loved her and the hurt he still felt ever since she died. You asked about the chain around his neck and he explained how it was his mother’s ring and one day he was hoping to share it with the right partner. There was a something in his voice that you couldn’t put a name on. The man was a romantic that’s for sure.

You didn’t realise how much time had past until you heard someone call out your names to tell you they need to clean up. You headed back towards your room with Poe.

“You don’t have to walk me back to my room everytime.” You said.

“My room is a few doors down from yours so it’s no trouble.”

“It’s been nice spending time with you today, Poe.”

“I uh-”

“Even if you are a man.”

“Wait you can’t-”

“I’m joking Poe don’t get your rancor in a twist.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodnight Y/N.”

You leaned in to kiss Poe on his cheek.

“Goodnight, Commander Dameron.” You went inside your room and the door shut behind you leaving a stuttering mess of a pilot.


	3. Dantooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been several weeks since you joined the Resistance and in that time you and Poe have grown closer together. You are both starting to develop feelings for each other but refuse to look into it further. Ben ‘one with the darkness’ Solo-Organa had been trying to get you into his millennium falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reading the Dantooine wookiepedia and everything is just Dantooine was going to be in x film but didn’t for y reason. Always the Dan never the Ta. BB-8 is the official nemesis of you but only because I don’t trust this traitor droid to leave his dad like that. Mentions of the word spider in case you don’t like reading about them. I promise though the context is just fun and Poe being a dumbass. DON’T look at the pictures like I did. I’m an idiot

“You’ve been staring for the past ten minutes, Dameron. It’s creepy.”

Poe fell off the crates he was sat on.

“I wasn’t staring!”

“I think you’ve gotten it bad for our resident Nightsister.” Ben said.

“I haven’t got it bad I was just watching her train.”

“Do you usually watch people with a grin plastered on your face and a dreamy look in your eyes? I know I heard you sigh as well.”

Ben held out his hand and Poe took it. He managed to pull Poe up off of the floor and Poe dusted himself down. They both turned to look at you to see if you had noticed what was happening but you hadn’t.

Somebody else, however, was making their way towards you. Poe and Ben knew this wasn’t a good sign and that the person was going to get hit.

You were training with your weapons and the plasma bow is deadly as a staff as it is a bow. If you ‘accidentally’ swung it in the direction of the person bothering you that wasn’t your problem.

It had happened before and you weren’t afraid to do it again.

It’s been several weeks now since you’d first joined the Resistance and in that time you had met a lot of people.

They were all exhausting.

It’s not that you didn’t like them but some were very loud and a lot of them were very affectionate with their touches. You understood it was something that was just part of them, a hand on a shoulder or a hug upon greeting someone, but it didn’t mean you had to like it.

Eventually people got the message when you started to use magic. People were curious about that but not enough to get near you.

Only Ben, Poe and a couple of the pilots who were in Poe’s squadron were the ones you liked to be around and you liked to be around Poe a lot.

Not that you would admit that out loud.

You had found a quiet part of the base and you thought you were mostly hidden because of the crates but it seems you weren’t because you knew someone was coming your way. If someone like Leia needed you she’d contact you through this comm that you were given.

Ever since people heard you were a witch and from Dathomir they had become curious and bombarded you with questions. They soon got the hint you were never in the mood to answer.

Unless Poe asked. You didn’t mind telling him and he seemed to respect your choice when you asked him not to tell anyone else.

You ignored the person coming towards you and continued waving around your staff.

You couldn’t but smile as the staff hit the person and the sound of someone going oof.

You looked at the person sprawled out on the floor.

“What do you want?” You asked forcefully.

“N-nothing.” The person on the floor wheezed out.

“Then go.”

You ignored the person as they crawled away from you.

Satisfied they got the message you went back to training.

—————————————————————————————–

You were stood in the briefing room with Poe and you were waiting for Leia to arrive.

“I saw you hit the guy around the head earlier.”

“You saw me?”

“Oh I uh was in the area. Doing stuff.” Poe was trying to dodge the question.

“Sure.”

“Things.”

“Mmhmm.”

Poe was nervous around you a lot and you thought it was adorable. You’d been spending a lot of time with him over the past few weeks and everytime you did it was like your stomach was doing somersaults.

He was having this strange effect on you. You thought he was putting some kind of spell on you but when you used the force to project yourself to talk to your mother about these weird feelings you’d been having towards the pilot she had laughed for a minute straight.

She never did give you an answer but she did assure you it wasn’t magic.

Could of been something you ate.

“You’re early.” Leia said as she walked.

“The early rancor gets the porg.” Poe replied.

“That doesn’t make sense, Commander Dameron.”

“What’s a porg?” You asked.

“Anyway.” Leia used that tone of voice to let you know it was time to move on. “I have a mission for you both.”

“Oh, my first mission.” You said. It was about time, you thought. You’d been doing nothing but training yourself or spending time with your friends.

“You’ll be going to Dantooine.”

“Dantooine??” Poe yelled. He didn’t seem too excited about this.

Leia glared at him.

“When the Rebellion was first started that’s where the first base was set up. I know there is old equipment there we can use.”

“You want us to fetch something for you?” You asked. You were itching for a fight not to be a delivery service.

“Yes. There is also a jedi temple there I want you to look into that and see if you can find anything of use there.” Leia continued.

“Sounds easy enough.” You said.

“The forest surrounding it is dense it’ll be difficult to get through.” Poe told you.

“I’ve spent my time in forests like that I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, trip over air so I guess I’ll be looking after you as well.”

Leia handed you a file containing all the mission information you would need and informed you that you would be leaving tomorrow morning.

You left the briefing room and you stood outside the door feeling lost on what to do next.

“Hungry?” Poe asked.

“Not for the food here.”

“It’s improved in flavour since the first time we ate it.”

“No it hasn’t and I think you’ve eaten so much of it that your brain has convinced your body that it has improved.”

“I have to eat at some point so I-”

You were interrupted by that droid of Poe’s bumping against your legs. It had developed a habit of doing that.

“Is your ball blind?”

“My ball is not blind.”

The droid started beeping and whirring as if it was offended by what Poe just said.

“How do I get this ball to move out of my way?”

“It’s name is BB-8 and ask nicely.”

You kicked it out of the way and it seemed to scream as it bounced away from you.

“That wasn’t nice.” Poe said as he chased after the droid.

You liked Poe enough but this ball of his was getting annoying. You didn’t know how many times you had to tell it you couldn’t understand it. People offered to translate for you or gave you a translator to help you but you ignored it.

You had five translators sitting in your room because of this. Maybe you should give them back.

“Well if it isn’t my second favourite dark sider.”

Of course Ben had found you.

“Who’s the first?”

“Me.”

You started walked in the direction of the canteen. You had to eat even if you didn’t like it. Dantooine might have better food, you could take as much as you could back with you. Poe did say there were forests on the planet maybe you’ll just end up eating a lot of bugs and flowers.

Yum.

—————————————————————————————–

“You ready to go back into space?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

You were sat in the co-pilot chair waiting for the all clear to take off when Poe asked you that. You hadn’t slept much with the excitement of going on your first mission for the Resistance being on your mind all night. This would be your first time visiting a new planet. There wouldn’t be time for sight seeing but you were going to try and convince Poe anyway.

According to the file Leia gave you there was a town not so far from the rebel base you were going to. Luke had given the location of the jedi temple but you felt uneasy about going there. Maybe it was because of the type of magic you used or because you thought the jedi were boring either way you didn’t want to go.

“Do you think we could get away with going to the nearby town before we leave?” He asked as he started flicking various buttons.

So you won’t have to convince Poe after all.

“As someone who has never been off their own planet I have to take as many chances as possible to see the galaxy.”

“As a pilot it would be terrible of me to deny you of any chances to witness the galaxy.”

You tried to be serious for a second before breaking into fits of laughter.

“If I can get away with it I always try to stop at towns or cities.” Poe said.

“Yeah yeah I know the favoured pilot gets to do everything.”

“No I don’t.”

A beeping nearby made you remember the droid was coming along. Since you kicked it yesterday the droid had been avoiding you. Poe wasn’t happy you did that but you told him you only meant to kick it a little.

You swore you could of seen it push out wire like legs out of it to push it self along.

Forget the First Order, you knew who the real enemy was.

—————————————————————————————–

“This is the worst.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

When you landed on Dantooine you and Poe had underestimated how much forest there was. The forests on Dathomir were less green and thick and more....

Dead.

Still, a forest was a forest and after you had collected the needed supplies and equipment you headed off in search of the rebel base, leaving BB-8 on the ship because there was no way he could get through the forest. It was a lot different than the one on D’qar.

Halfway to the base Poe was out of breath and sat down on a rock covered in damp moss but he was so out of breath he hadn’t noticed. Then you had called him a baby.

“You’re from a jungle planet you should be used to the heat.” You said.

“It’s not hot like this.”

“Take off your jacket then, you’ll overheat.”

“I can’t. This is my signature look I can’t be seen without it.”

You rolled your eyes and took Poe’s jacket off him then chucked it in his face.

“The rebel base might have air conditioning in there.”

Those two words must of been the magic ones because Poe leapt up from the rock and headed in the direction of the base.

The back of his legs and his ass were now covered in the green moss and you took a second to check it out.

What?

You were only human and the only other thing to look at was the trees.

A loud smack and you rushed forward to see Poe rubbing his nose.

“Watch out for that tree.”

Poe shot you a glare.

“This is going to ruin my good looks.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Let me see the damage.”

He removed his hand from his nose and let you inspect it. There was no broken nose nor any bleeding.

“You’ll survive.”

“It hurts so much I won’t last much longer.” He said dramatically.

“When any man wasn’t useful anymore we simply put them down. If you pass me your blaster I can do it now.”

“Would you look at that! I’m cured!”

“I thought so.”

Eventually you managed to make it to the base and get inside. The trees and plants had taken over it making it difficult to get through the door. You were about to use your magic when Poe told you he got this and tried to push it open.

“You could help, you know?”

You didn’t answer instead deciding to use your magic to move the plants and vines out of the way of the door.

“I am amazing.”

Poe turned to look at you to see if you were impressed by him, you were not, and he saw your hands glowing green.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right, Dameron. Do you forget I am a Nightsister?”

“......no....”

“The red and grey outfit not give it away?”

“Can we go in now?”

You went inside and you let the magic go. The doors shut behind you leaving you both in pitch black darkness.

“I don’t like the dark, can you hold my hand to make me feel safe?” Poe said. You lightly smacked him around the head.

“Ow.” He was being over dramatic.

“Oh? Was that not your hand?”

You knew he had torches on him but it was too dark to see anything. You heard him trying to find them in his bag but it seems he was being unsuccessful.

“Where did that green light come from?” Poe asked.

He looked up to see you using your magic again.

“Spooky.” He continued saying before managing to find the torches in his bag. “Do you want yours?”

“I think I’m good.” You said, waving around your hands. Poe clicked on his torch and started leading the way further into the base.

You reached a room that was similar to the briefing room at the Resistance but a whole lot smaller. You started fiddling about with the controls hoping something would work.

“What are you doing?” Poe asked.

“Working my magic.”

“Fiddling about with controls and it working is something that only happens in holovids.”

You were about to reply when the room lit up and a computer booted up.

“Magic.” You said.

Poe rolled his eyes but walked over to you and stood next to you as you waited for it to start.

You could feel the heat radiating off him he was stood that close. You turned your head slightly to look at him and you saw he was looking back at you. You swore you saw his eyes flicker down to your mouth and was he moving closer or were you moving closer to him?

The computer let out a loud noise startling you both.

“Here let me.” Poe said and he grabbed a chair and got to work on the computer trying to find any files the rebellion may have left. You decided it was best to walk away and look in other rooms.

It might of been a bad idea to split up but you were powerful and Poe was important enough that the First Order wouldn’t shoot him on sight.

You hope.

You wandered down a corridor peeking into the various rooms as you went and you were trying to clear your thoughts from earlier.

Poe was your friend. That was all. Friends stand next to each other all the time. They stare at each other all the time and get closer to each other.

It’s fine.

You were pulled out of your thoughts on how much you and Poe were friends when you heard him shout your name. You turned around to see him at the end of the corridor that you had started walking down and he was waving at you.

You didn’t know whether you should wave back or not.

“I found something good on the computer. Let’s get out of here.”

You couldn’t agree more. This place was starting to creep you out. Nothing but empty beds and broken bathrooms. All covered in vines and plants. You really hoped these weren’t ones that would grab you when you least suspected it.

Dathomir was full of nasty flora and fauna and you didn’t want to take any chances with ones on other planets.

“Onto the jedi temple then.” You said and you and Poe walked out the base as fast as possible.

It seemed Poe had the same thought as you about the vines.

—————————————————————————————–

“So this is what a jedi temple looks like.”

It was a massive building out in the middle of the jungle. Three tall columns rested on the top of it and there were two small statues at the entrance to it.

“I think they are compensating for something.” You continued saying.

“Don’t like the jedi?” Poe asked.

“Dathomir is full of the dark side and I’m a Nightsister. I’m honor bound to say I don’t like them.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t like the sith much either. There’s a sith temple on Dathomir and it’s just a giant pyramid. Architects force users are not.”

“Why not tear it down?”

“It’s been there so long it’d be weird if it wasn’t.”

As you reached the entrance to the temple you felt a tingling sensation. Something felt off at this place.

You’d never been to anything related to the jedi so this could be a natural reaction to your magic. You even avoided the clans of witches who followed similar teachings as the jedi about the light side.

Don’t be evil.

Wow those witches were really smart and you could see why they were better than all the nightsisters.

They were so full of themselves and they were fu-

“Hey? You still in there?” Poe asked gently prodding you to get your attention.

“Hmm?”

He took one of your hands and started to gently tug you inside the temple.

“What are you doing with my hand?”

“I’m holding it.”

“Let go.”

“No.” Poe said as he walked further inside with you having no choice but to follow.

It was nice holding his hand but there was a part of you protesting him casually touching you like this. How did you go from don’t touch me without my permission to I wouldn’t be mad if you did so easily?

“Disobedient as well. Terrible, terrible servant.”

“Stop scouting me out for a position to be your slave.”

Talking about the roles of the men on your planet always made Poe laugh for some reason. Maybe there was a part of him that liked the idea of being told what to do by a woman.

Oh you would absolutely have to look into that.

You thought it would be something he’d hate to hear about, much less talk about it. Poe seemed to accept the fact that was how your planet worked so easily. It made a nice change from other men at the Resistance. They found that unsettling but they seemed to ignore you when you pointed out they were working for the leader of the Resistance.

Who just so happened to be a woman.

Men. You swore you’d never understand them.

“Servant and the men like being told what to do. You should give it a go sometime.”

“I don’t mind being told what to do. I just ignore what they say.”

That was an understatement. Poe could get away with almost anything. He has the entire base like putty in his hands. The only people who won’t let him get away with anything is you and Leia.

Ben doesn’t say anything because he’s usually getting yelled at the same time Poe is.

You used to question whether or not you even wanted to be a Nightsister when you were younger. You were afraid of the negative effects shadow magic would take on your body.

Yet the bad influence Ben and Poe have on each other was more frightening than that.

“You know the spiderclan witches would love you.” You said.

Poe let go of your hand. You were in a room that you presumed to be the archives judging by the very tall bookcases.

“The what clan would do now?”

“The spiderclan.”

“Are they spiders?”

“Don’t be silly Poe. They aren’t spiders just like I’m not the night. Don’t take the name so literal.”

“That’s a relief.” He trailed off lost in thought.

“Poe?”

“The idea of a half spider half woman is intriguing.”

“You’re disgusting.” You had noticed a glow in the middle of the room and you headed towards it.

“Think about it.” Poe said following you, still imagining his half spider half woman soulmate. “The fangs, the extra legs.”

“The venom that kills you in seconds.”

“Mmmm.”

“You need help.” You said.

In the middle of the room there was a pedestal and sat on it was a cube.

“I think the hair might be off putting. Don’t get me wrong I like body hair fine but entirely covered in it? Not for me.”

“So this half spider half woman soulmate of yours, it’s not the venom that puts you off it’s not the legs or fangs, it’s that’s she’d be covered head to toe in body hair.”

“Yeah.”

“The worst part of this monster girlfriend of yours is the half woman part. The spiderclan are the worst. They are incredibly annoying. Heretics and abominations.”

“Sounds like you really don’t like them. Ooo what’s this.” Poe seemed to be immediately distracted by the object on the pedestal.

“It’s a holocron.” You said.

“Should we take it?”

“Yes but I don’t want to touch it. I don’t know if it would react to my magic and I don’t want to risk it.”

Poe slowly reached out and put his hands on the holocron.

Nothing happened.

He took it and put it in his bag.

“That was anti-climatic.” You said.

“Let’s get out of here. Luke can figure this out while we eat the food we got from the nearby town.”

“The best idea you’ve ever had.”

You wanted to get out of this temple as quickly as possible.

Poe took your hand again.

“What-”

“Protect me from the half spider half women, please?”

“I’m not your servant.” You said.

“Fine.” He let go of your hand and you couldn’t deny that you missed the warmth of his hand in yours.

Your walk back to the ship was filled with silence both of you lost in your own thoughts. The only sounds coming from either of you was Poe tripping over the roots and you sighing as you went to pick him up.

Eventually you got sick of him tripping over you picked him up and carried him over your shoulder. All the physical training you had on Dathomir gave you some serious strength.

“Forget the half spider half woman I think I prefer the Nightsisters.”

“That’s because you have half a brain and anyone with half a brain prefers Nightsisters.”

“Ben does.” Poe said. There was an edge to the tone of his voice that had you wondering what he really meant.

“He has a thing for women in charge and the dark side. Nightsisters embody both of those things why wouldn’t he be into us?”

“So you’re uh not interested?”

“Are you upset that someone else would be a better fit to be my servant?”

“The only one doing the serving is you carrying me.”

You dropped him on the floor. You’d reached the ship.

“Ow.”

“No I’m not interested in Ben. Why do you ask?”

Poe didn’t answer you and he groaned as he got up off the floor. You prodded him to answer your question and before he could the door opened to see the droid still on the ship.

“Buddy!”

You watched as Poe greeted the droid as he did the first day you met them. He would do it everytime as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Poe headed into the ship and dropped off all the things you had brought back with you.

BB-8 flicked a lighter out at you. You weren’t well versed in gestures that were supposed to be offensive but you were sure that’s what the droid’s aim was. You pretended to kick it and it rolled into the ship.

Poe said bye to his droid again and you headed towards the nearest town to get the snacks and any other goodies you could get.

“Why are they called the spiderclan though?” Poe seemed genuinely curious this time and not to talk about an imaginary monster woman.

“They live in caves that spiders do. They formed a bond much like the other witches have with Rancors.”

“How do you get these creatures to obey you?”

“The force. You can communicate through the force with beasts and they understand your intentions. It’s something jedi and the sith do as well.”

“So all this time I dream about settling down with my monster girlfriend and where to buy a dog I could just use the force to tame one?”

“Pretty much.”

“Nice.”

“I thought you’d moved on from your monster girlfriend to a Nightsister?” Did you sound jealous? About an imaginary girlfriend? You hoped you didn’t sound jealous.

“Do you know any Nightsisters that would put up with a handsome, dashing, daring, disobedient servant such as myself?”

You looked at him to see a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. If that was a thing that people had.

“I could think of one.”


	4. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never been afraid of much but Poe seemed to be changing that with every moment. The more people arriving on the base the more he seemed to be popular so you had started avoiding him. Which he doesn’t like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star wars is like the witches are horrible people. Stop fucking killing them and destroying their stuff and maybe they wouldn’t be. That kid and that monkey looking at each other meme is you and bb-8. Not sure how plasma bows work but I don’t see Nightsisters carrying arrows separately. Also they are pink. I’m making it canon that alphabetti spaghetti exists in Star Wars. It is a deliciOUS FOOD FOR ALL AGES

It had been a week since you’d gotten back from Dantooine and in that time a lot had changed.

More people had shown up to the base and Leia had started making recruitment posters using Poe as the poster boy.

Oh and the First Order had finally revealed it’s presence by killing multiple settlements that had heavy connections to the Republic.

Unfortunately Leia did not have the time to say I told you so to the government.

Poe had given her the information he had found on the former rebel base and there were schematics for weapons and ships on it that were useful.

There was one for x-wing ferrosphere paint jobs that would scramble sensors and would come in very useful for stealth missions. Unfortunately there wasn’t enough for everyone so Poe and a few other pilots who were used for high priority missions were allowed it.

Your suggestion of painting it green was shot down before you’d even managed to finish the sentence.

BB-8′s suggestion of a stripe of orange was met with people telling it how smart it was. You threw magic near it leaving scorch marks on the ground and it went off screeching.

Poe no longer paid any attention to when you and BB-8 got like this. He knew you’d never hurt his droid.

Except when it tried to shock you and you shocked it back with magic. The droid mechanic was not happy.

How am I supposed to fix a glowing green droid, Commander Dameron they had said to him.

Yelled at him.

You decided nobody on this base had taste and went off in search of Luke to give him the holocron. He had disappeared somewhere on the base and you’d found him hiding in the forest.

He said he was training but you knew that was a lie. He was hiding from Leia.

“You found this at the temple?” Luke asked.

“No a sarlacc barfed it up. Yes, I found the Jedi holocron in a Jedi temple.”

You didn’t mean to sound so annoyed but you hadn’t slept a lot recently and Poe’s new found popularity might of contributed to that.

It’s not like you begrudged him finding new friends. The war had only just started and it was good to find people to connect with but it bothered you. Everyone was just hanging on every word about his latest mission and the many lies Poe kept telling to sound like a hero.

He once said he was the reason why you left Dathomir and he lost his eyebrows for that.

That was three days ago and they grew back pretty quick.

You watched as Luke used the force to open the holocron. Symbols you did not recognise appeared in front of you and shapes of people you could not make out.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked you.

“Alphabetti spaghetti and people?”

“No. This is information.”

“Fascinating.” You said, not finding it fascinating at all.

“Information on Jedi before the time of the Empire. This would be very useful to rebuilding the order.”

“I don’t know it seems like everytime the Jedi get to power they are instantly betrayed and cut down by the Sith.”

“Not always.”

“Then we are plunged into a galactic wide war which threatens every single planet with genocide.”

“Well-”

“Maybe you should think about this before rebuilding an order that cannot last more than thirty years a time.”

“Are you witches always so judgey?”

“You know better than I. After all you did marry one.”

“No I didn’t.”

“That’s right but you did attempt to murder us all, oh supreme master Jedi.”

“You have to make up your mind whether I’m a runaway groom or genocidal maniac.”

“I’m only telling you what i was told. I believe the marriage one because that was my great aunt and she was going through some things. You know her mother told her she had to take a man to get pregnant and she didn’t want that.”

“I can’t use the force to get people pregnant.” Luke said. He sounded exasperated which was a tone of voice most force users had with the witches.

“Yes I know but my great aunt had a girlfriend and she didn’t want to to get with a man just for a kid.”

“Then why did she go after me?”

“She thought you were gay. She hoped you would pretend to be with her to get her mother off her back.”

“She thought I was gay?”

“You aren’t?”

He wasn’t?

“Moving on.” Luke said quickly. “This is an incredible find how did you get it?”

“We evaded a lot of traps and had to answer some riddles to get there.” You both turned to see Poe walking up to you.

“A translation of that is we walked into a room and there it sat on a pedestal. Poe took it and put it in his bag. We left. That’s it.”

“Funny, because that’s not what the Commander put in his report.”

Leia had now appeared behind Luke.

“General! How did you get here?” Poe asked, sounding like he’d just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“I walked.”

The symbols and shapes of people were still floating around and Poe was poking one of those people. There was no reaction from any of the things coming out of the holocron and Luke turned it off. If that’s how it worked.

Leia started lecturing her brother on how she needed to run the Resistance and how she couldn’t do that if she was tracking down her brother.

Then she turned to lecture Poe and you took this as your cue to leave.

One of your favourite spells the Nightsisters taught you was a teleportation spell. It was only short range and it only worked if you’d seen the place before but it was an instant spell. No incantations or hand waving just to think and you were gone. You managed to get from the middle of the forest all the way to the tarmac. 

You had frightened a mechanic with your sudden appearance.

People should start getting used to you doing that.

—————————————————————————————–

You were spinning around in a chair, head resting on the back of it, in the briefing room when you heard a creak of a different chair.

Poe had sat down and had the same idea as you.

“I turned up late on purpose and nobody is here.” You said. “Are we in the wrong room.”

“No.”

“Doesn’t do well for the General of the Resistance to be late.”

“I’m not late.” Leia was standing over you and you fell off the chair. Poe started laughing that he ended up falling off as well.

“So this is what my best pilot and best fighter have become.”

You were dizzy from spinning around on your chair for so long that Poe had to help you up.

It didn’t escape your notice that he hadn’t let go of you.

“I need you to go to Jakku.” Leia paused for a second. “No protests this time, Commander?”

“Nope.”

“What’s at Jakku?” You asked.

“Sand and a lot of it.” Poe answered you. He was still holding you close to him and you resisted looking at him. The dizziness had left you and you moved his arm off of you.

You somehow felt colder. The man radiated heat like a sun.

“There is a man there and his name is Lor San Tekka. An old family friend. He has the missing piece of a map we need.”

“What’s this map for?”

“That’s classified.” Leia said.

“Then find someone else to get it. I won’t go unless I know what it’s for.”

Leia sighed and she knew you wouldn’t budge. You were irritatingly strong, as were all the other witches, and she knew how stubborn you could get.

“Schematics for weapons and ships weren’t the only things we found on the information you found at the old base. It also contained a part of a map. We know Lor San Tekka has the remaining part and it would take us to a planet called Ahch-To.”

“Why go through this trouble to hide a map to a planet? Surely it should already exist elsewhere.” You asked.

“It’s the alleged birthplace of the Jedi order but it also contains ancient Jedi texts. Things that the First Order are very interested in. My brother has made attempts to find it before but had been unsuccessful. With new technology and the added advantage of a witch on our side we may be able to find it.”

“Why not send Luke then?”

“He’s too old.”

“Hey!” Luke had been lurking in the back of the room. Was this a Skywalker thing? Ben had done it before.

“Aren’t you twins?” You immediately regretted asking this as both of them turned to glare at you.

Poe had turned away with his hand covered his face most likely trying to stifle a laugh.

“Jakku. Leave. Now.” Leia said and you were dismissed.

—————————————————————————————–

“That wasn’t a lot of information.” You said.

“Be thankful you escaped with your life.”

“They are twins though.”

Leia had told you to leave but you didn’t know whether it meant leave the room or the base. Poe decided it was best to leave the base. He sent a message to one of the workers at the hangar to prepare a ship for you both and you left to go to your room to collect your weapons and spare clothes.

You packed some of the food you got off Dantooine in your bag just in case. You didn’t want to eat sand.

“Are you ever going to use that staff?” Poe asked as you entered the ship.

BB-8 already there.

“It’s a plasma bow and I hope so. The last thing I used this against was a Rancor. I want to see if I can get an arrow straight through a stormtroopers eye.”

“You scare me sometimes.”

“Thank you.”

You sat in one of the passenger seats instead of the in the co-pilot chair like you usually would.

“You bored of space already?” He asked as the door shut.

“Nope. I got to clean this bow it’s getting dusty.”

You only partially telling the truth. It was dusty but it wouldn’t take the entire journey to Jakku to clean it. Spending time alone with Poe was making you nervous.

Sure he was nice to look at and his hair was just begging you to run your hands through it but he was also funny and kind. Poe didn’t judge you based on your upbringing and he had this shadow on his face he called stubble.

You hadn’t seen the Nightbrothers grow any sort of facial hair and two of your sisters had facial hair but you’d not seen it on Poe.

He looked really good and you just about managed to refrain yourself from touching it.

Poe didn’t reply to you and headed towards the cockpit to begin the flight to Jakku.

The last time you were with Poe it was to Dantooine and you could remember it like it was yesterday. The conversations about monster women and the parts where you and Poe would hold hands.

That was your favourite part and you’d replay it over in your head so many times.

When you told him you could think of a Nightsister that would put up with him you’d panicked and said that the elder of your clan would love him. Poe had laughed and you started laughing with him, though a little bit more nervously than him.

He dropped the subject after that and you’d never picked up on it since.

You wondered whether or not Poe was interested in you. Romantically.

He was interested in you as a person to get to know you but was there more?

Romance wasn’t something you were experienced in. It was hard having a crush on someone let alone be in love. It was so complicated on Dathomir.

When you told Luke about your great aunt marrying him and how she only did it because her mother told her to get a man you were telling the truth.

People would come and attack Dathomir and they’d even try to kill the Nightsisters. So the number of witches began to fall and the elders decreed that when a witch reached a certain age she must have children.

It wasn’t the worst idea in the galaxy. Many loved having kids but having them requires consent of both partners and your great aunt wasn’t having any of it.

So she refused to do any of that. Eventually the elders of the clan relented. No one was forced to have children but there was still an air of expectation. Your mother told you that her grandmother said no daughter of mine will be partnered with a Skywalker.

Having a Skywalker in the family was worse than having a Jedi in the family.

This is what made love and romance so complicated to you.

You could fall in love with someone but a voice in the back of your mind would remind you every so often that there maybe a chance they’d have to leave you for a night. Not that it would change anything within a relationship.

Maybe you were just over thinking things. It was possible. You needed the man for the reproduction part and nothing else.

The real problem was most likely an insecurity over having a relationship and anything that comes in between it.

It was Poe’s fault. This was never a big worry in your life until he came along.

Yeah! It was the pilots fault.

“What’s my fault?”

You looked up from cleaning your bow to see Poe staring at you.

“You haven’t taken off yet. That’s your fault.” You said.

“Right.” Poe sounded annoyed and as you were about to ask him what was wrong the cockpit door shut.

You stood up to go to him to see what was wrong but the ship started shaking as it took off and you stumbled about only just managing to get to the door.

You rested yourself on it for a moment before knocking on it.

You didn’t get a chance to do that however because Poe had opened it and you went stumbling into him, pushing him back further into the cockpit.

This was an interesting position you found yourself in.

BB-8 started beeping loudly.

Poe gently moved you away and he shut the door in the droids ‘face’.

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Poe said, running his hands through his hair.

“I haven’t.” You now had your back against the wall just next to the door. He was stood in front of it blocking your escape.

“I’ve barely seen you around since we got back from Dantooine.”

“I’ve been busy.” You tried to keep your answers short so as not to give away any emotion you maybe feeling.

“Doing what?”

“That’s not for you to know.”

“Cut the bantha shit and tell me what is going on with you.” He sounded annoyed.

You grabbed Poe by the lapels of his jacket and turned him around so his back was to the wall where you had previously stood.

“Don’t ever speak to me like that again.”

“Tell me.”

You didn’t answer him only glaring at him and not noticing the lack of distance between you.

“Please.” He was at the point of begging.

You didn’t let go of him or move away but you did stop glaring at him. You might as well tell him the truth. He was only going to bug you about it all the time on Jakku.

“My problem is you.”

“What?”

“Ever since you came into my life my chest feels tight and my stomach always makes me feel like I’m about to throw up.” You saw that Poe was smiling. “Wipe that grin off your face or I do it for you.”

“No.”

“There’s the other problem. You say no a lot. Is there anything you’ll say yes to?”

“If you asked me to kiss you I would say yes.”

You still hadn’t let go of him and you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of giving in.

“No.”

“You’ve got my problem now.”

“In what world, in what galaxy would I ever want to kiss you.”

This one, you thought to yourself.

“This one?” He asked hopefully.

“Just drop it.”

“No.”

“If you say no one more time I am going to boil your blood.”

Poe was silent. You weren’t going to do it really but he thought it was best to keep quiet just in case.

You were going to ask Poe why he would care so much about you not spending time with him. It was none of his business what you did or who you did or did not spend your time with.

There was a beeping from the controls to signal you were almost at your destination and you let Poe go.

You opened the door and BB-8 was holding out it’s lighter.

You kicked it.

—————————————————————————————–

“You weren’t kidding about the sand.”

When Poe said there was a lot of sand you assumed he meant there would be a massive area full of it not that the entire planet was just sand.

“Mmm.”

He hadn’t said much since the conversation on the ship and it was starting to annoy you. The heat was intense and the sand was getting everywhere. Luckily you had a hood on your clothes to block the heat.

Dathomir was a fairly cold planet and so your clothes had been made to retain heat not keep you cool.

“Usually it would be nice if you shut up but this getting childish, Dameron. We are on a mission and if you’re not going to communicate with me then I’m going back to the ship.”

You had been walking on top of sand dune with Poe leading, the droid in the middle and you at the back. He stopped abruptly to turn to you but he slipped and started sliding down the dune. You sighed and used your magic to stop him and pull him back up.

“Watch where you are going.” You said while Poe dusted himself off. “If you fall into a Sarlacc pit I’m not helping you out.”

“There are no Sarlacc’s on Jakku.” He paused for a second. “I think.”

“Well then fall down all the dunes you want.”

Poe was holding a device that he said would help you get to the nearest settlement and continued on.

“I’m not being childish. I’m concentrating on the mission. We have to find this settlement and I don’t want to get distracted.”

For once you agreed with him.

Something was off about this planet and you didn’t want to stick around too long.

—————————————————————————————–

It had taken you both one day and near dehydration but you had finally found the village where Lor San Tekka was living. It was pitch black with only various fire lit sources showing you the way.

You stayed outside of the tent not liking the way the man looked at you. The curiosity mixed with disgust that almost everyone seemed to have with the people of Dathomir.

You let Poe and BB-8 take care of the finer details while you kept a watch on the skies. You had your bow out ready in case of an attack. The longer you stuck around the more anxious you got. A feeling you never liked having.

Being strong with the dark side is what made the Nightsisters so powerful and as you were so connected to it you were a lot more sensitive to it than the average Sith. If the rumours were true that the First Order had themselves their own force user you’d be able to sense them.

You wondered if they’d be wearing a helmet or just a hood. You could shoot an arrow through their eye. Could you get them if a Stormtrooper stood in front of them?

While you were busy daydreaming about seeing how many people you could get with one arrow the droid had exited the tent. It rolled away like it was searching for something.

You looked up at the sky to see a ship heading your way.

You ran into the tent.

“Poe. We’ve got to go.”

“What?” 

“Now!”

You left the tent with the two men following behind you.

“The First Order.” Lor San Tekka said.

“We have to get to the ship.” You were a mix of nervousness and excitement. Nervous because if they caught you they would get in the information the Resistance desperately needed and torture Poe. There was no way you were letting that happen.

Excitement because the warrior part of you really wanted to fight some bad guys. It’s what you left your entire family for.

“We landed too far away.” Poe said.

“I have a land-speeder nearby. Take it and go.”

You were switching the plasma on your bow, just like you turn on a lightsaber, and tugged on the safety cover on the plasma string for a quick test. Touching the plasma string itself would give you a nasty burn and the bow had a safety cover to stop that. The arrows would appear everytime you fully drew the string and when you let go they would go straight through the eye.

If your aim was right.

“We’ll never make it in time.” You heard Poe say.

“That’s why I’m staying and you and the droid go.” You told him.

“I’m not leaving you behind!”

“Yes you are. I’ll help distract the First Order while you get back to the Resistance.”

Poe stood there not saying anything.

“Go!” You yelled at him while you went and found a safer place to shoot from. There was no point staying if you got shot.

Poe and BB-8 headed in the direction of the landspeeder and towards the ship. That was a relief you thought. For a moment he looked liked he was going to stay, like an idiot would of.

The ship landed and as soon as the door opened a whole squad of Stormtroopers came running out and shooting anything they could.

You let an arrow loose and went into a Stormtroopers neck instantly killing him.

You drew another arrow and down went another one.

Another one.

You had another one in your sights and there was a blast and the Stormtrooper went down.

You looked at the source of the blast and you saw Poe hiding and shooting.

Idiot.

Moron.

Stupid.

You were about to shoot another Stormtrooper but as the arrow was about to hit them they had knelt down in front of the one Poe just killed.

Interesting.

It looked like you were about to beat the Stormtroopers, then you could beat Poe’s ass for staying behind, when two more ships landed. Carrying more soldiers.

The last time you saw this many people that needed an arrow through them the spiderclan had come down to say hello.

Their version of hello involved trying to murder you.

Another ship landed but this time it was different. It looked like the one from the pictures your mother showed you of ships that Vader used for transport.

This could be the one and only force user the First Order had.

You went back to shooting more troopers and moving away from your original spot as they figured out where you were.

A gleam of light had you looking in that direction and you saw a Stormtrooper wearing all silver armour. They were ordering the others to execute the remaining villagers.

You didn’t want to watch but there was one who barely pointed his gun at them. You couldn’t stay and figure it out you had to get to Poe.

“What are you doing?” You hissed at him.

“Helping.”

“They are going to get the map now.”

“It’s safe, don’t worry.”

Before you could react Poe jumped over the same ridge he had been hiding behind and he shot at the tall man dressed in black. He turned around and froze both the blaster and Poe in place.

“Bring him to me.” The voice was robotic.

Vader knockoff?

Two troopers dragged him over to the man.

“If you want him to live you’ll come out as well.”

You hated Poe.

Two other troopers picked you up from where you were crouched and as soon as you were on your feet you shoved one away from you and you hit the other one with your bow.

You walked over to the man and stood next to Poe. He regarded you for a second before crouching down to talk to Poe. While he started sassing the man about he couldn’t hear him behind all the mask the Trooper wearing silver took your bow off you.

It took a bit of struggle to get it off you so now you were bowless and you decided the best course of action was to stand there and pout. You had considered using your magic but you didn’t want them to know who you were. They might kill Poe and decide you were the only useful one.

“Take them to my ship.”

Poe was dragged off and you followed him. You were helpfully nudged along by being tapped with a blaster.

If the First Order didn’t kill him you certainly were going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the impression from a lot of wiki pages that the women were encouraged at some point in their life to reproduce and I like to believe the men weren't forced into it. There aren't many witches and so the various clans are like let's keep it going. I was um-ing and ah-ing about adding that part but I had spent so long writing it I thought i'd keep it in


	5. Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe stayed behind at Jakku to help you in the fight. Now you were both captured about the Finalizer and you have to deal with another man. Must be a Tuesday in star wars land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the name of the ship was the Supremacy but that’s from TLJ. DJ referred to it as Snoke’s boudoir I had completely forgotten about that. There are so many conflicting stories about Dathomir I’m making up my own as well. There’s no Poe in this but Finn is here yaaaay. Let star wars say fuck. I imagine using the magic to fight is a lot like Scarlet Witch

You had been shoved into a cell separate from Poe and tied to a chair facing the door. You could easily escape from this but you wanted to know who this force user was.

You’d have a better chance of fighting him once you found your bow again.

“Where’s my bow?” You asked one of the Troopers in the room with you.

“Quiet.” They said and then they hit you with their blaster.

You decided to stay quiet.

For now.

The door opened and in strode in the tall man wearing all black.

“Leave.”

The two Stormtroopers left.

“Hello.” You said.

Being nice might throw them off from whatever they are about to do.

Torture obviously but maybe they’d be nice about it.

“If you want your pilot to live you give me what I want.”

“What if I don’t want him to live?”

Reverse psychology that’ll get them.

“Then he will die.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

The tall man started to leave the room when you casually mentioned the map.

“I think we should get to know each other first.” You said.

“I am Kylo Ren master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order.”

“I’d say it was nice to meet you but you just took me and my friend hostage and are going to torture us for information. So...”

“Your clothes are strange.” He said.

“Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Such power radiating off you. Supreme Leader Snoke would be very happy to meet you.”

“Pass.”

“This isn’t a choice.”

Kylo decided he was sick of you talking and he used the force to restrain you even further against the chair. Your head bashed against it and you could barely hear yourself say ow.

“I want the map.”

You could the pressure on your head. Kylo was trying to break into your mind but he would never be able to break in. He was weak and there was still a struggle with the light inside him.

You didn’t know where the map was now, Poe had never said where. The droid had never been found you suspected he might of given it to them.

Trusting a valuable map to a droid in the middle of scorching desert. Truly the lack of air in space had gotten to Poe.

The pressure in your head increased and now the pain was really starting to get to you. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the force and the magic within you. There was no way he was getting in your head.

You opened your eyes and even though you couldn’t see his face you knew he’d be glaring at you. You couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

You’d never come across a force user before, excluding Luke. Trouble, is what your mother told you they were.

“A grey and red colour combination is a weird choice.”

“What is your obsession with my clothes? If you want me out of them you have to make me dinner first.”

Kylo made a noise that might of been one of frustration but it was hard to tell. He left the room and you heard him say to the Stormtroopers to not let anyone in.

He forgot to tell them not to let anyone out.

—————————————————————————————–

One witch out of a chair and two dead Stormtroopers later, you were out of the room and hiding inside a closet.

You had wanted to go straight to Poe but he was being ‘interrogated’ by Kylo. You needed your weapon first if you wanted to get a fighting chance of you and Poe getting out of here.

You peeked out of the room to see the corridor was empty. You exited the room and closed the door as quietly as you could.

Then you heard a quiet cough.

You turned around to see a Stormtrooper behind you. Where they came from you don’t know but you weren’t about to let yourself be caught now. You grabbed them by the throat and pinned them against the wall.

“No please wait.”

“Talk.”

“I want to help you get out of here.”

“Why?”

“I want to leave and I need help doing so.”

You loosened your grip on him and he took his helmet off.

The man looked troubled but when you looked him in the eyes you could see a kindness in them and not at all what you’d expect from someone working for the First Order.

“If you want to leave then I need you to listen to me carefully....I don’t know your name.”

“FN-2187.”

“FN..... ok never mind. Do you know where they took my bow?”

“It’s being stored in the weapons locker next to Captain Phasma’s office. It’s a floor above us but there is a lot of people up there.”

“I can deal with that.”

“I’m going to get your friend out of here and come back for you.” He said and you were touched by his thoughtfulness. He was willing to risk himself for you even though you had just almost choked him.

“No. Just leave if he tries to make you come back hit him with your blaster.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Really? That’s all the Stormtroopers have been doing to me.” You could already feel bruises forming. “Get out of here.”

“Good luck.” He said.

“Oh that’s something I don’t need.” You said with a wink and you left in the direction you had been pointed in.

Everywhere was empty now. You wondered if the trooper you just talked to was lying but he didn’t seem like he would do that. You could hear screams of anger which might of been the reason why the corridor was empty. None of the doors were labelled and so you weren’t sure what this Captain Phasma’s office should look like.

You assumed from the title that Phasma was the one with the silver armour you saw in the village. Odd that a trooper would want to stand out like that.

Speaking of the Captain you heard a door open and they exited one of the rooms. Unfortunately two other trooper’s had left with her but were now standing guard.

You could easily get rid of them and walk into the room but you didn’t know if there was anybody else in there.

Before you could think of a plan to get to your bow a loud explosion rang out and it felt like the entire ship was shaking. It was then followed by more explosions and the trooper’s left to head towards the source of the noise. Two more trooper’s left the office and followed them.

The only person who is capable of making that much noise and distraction was Poe Dameron.

You were thankful for this FN Stormtrooper. He had gotten Poe out and made sure he didn’t come back for you.

You headed into the office and found your bow lying on the table. The absolute disrespect being shown to your weapon. It need to be stored properly so nothing would break and now they just dumped it on the table? There were tools nearby and you assumed that they had been trying to dismantle it.

The bastards.

You heard the door slide open and someone yell hey but you threw a ball of magical force energy at them and you heard them hit the wall outside.

You picked up your weapon, making sure it was still intact, and as you made to leave the room you decided to drag the body of the unfortunate trooper into the office. You thought about lying it on the table but you figured that to be too dark even for you.

The noises had stopped and you hoped this meant they escaped. You followed the people running towards wherever the explosions had come from.

—————————————————————————————–

The hangar was a mess. Debris and destroyed ships everywhere. In order to escape anyone noticing you, you climbed up into the rafters of the hangar and watched as the soldiers below hurried to clean everything up.

A very angry red headed man was barking orders at everyone and Captain Phasma had yelled something about reconditioning. Kylo Ren had yet to make an appearance but you were thankful for that. You were tired and feeling battered and bruised. Not to mention the headache you now had after the treatment at the force hands of Kylo Ren.

His pathetic attempts to break into your mind was laughable but the thought just occurred to you that he may of gotten through to Poe. Which meant the entire Resistance was in danger.

Great.

You had trained in the art of hiding and stealth back on Dathomir and hiding in the dark rafters of the hangar is much easier than hiding in the forest where some of your sisters had been buried.

You scanned the hangar for any sign of an escape route. The only way out was through the hangar and you didnt know how to pilot. You didn’t fancy going in a tie fighter, they were too far away from where you were and they were chained down. Not enough time for one person to escape notice.

The ship below you was the one that belong to Kylo Ren. The same one you and Poe were brought in on. The door was open, there was no one nearby and you couldn’t see anyone in it.

How hard could piloting be anyway?

You dropped down from the rafters, making sure to use your magic to cushion your fall, and made your way inside the ship. You shut the door and made your way to the cockpit.

The controls didn’t look that much different from the ones in the other ships you’d been in. If you started pressing random buttons surely it would work. You sat down in the seat and pressed a button.

“Oof.” You said as the ship dropped. That must of been the landing gear. You looked out the window to see nobody had noticed.

Remarkable.

The damage and chaos Poe had caused was insane.

You closed your eyes and called on the powers within you. Let them guide you to press a button.

The ship started trembling as it took off. There was some kind of steering mechanism, you hoped it was anyway, and you took hold it to test it.

You should call on the force more often. It knows how to pilot a ship.

Now everyone had taken notice of you. Most of the Stormtroopers had put down their weapons and were scrambling to get them but you had made it out of the hangar.

The only place you could go was Jakku you weren’t going to attempt lightspeed in this.

Nothing seemed to be firing on you but you saw the weapons on the bottom of the ship. They didn’t seem to be functioning. Poe must of taken them out to help his escape.

You’d almost made it to Jakku and through the atmosphere when you heard what may of been the entire back end of your ship smoking and on fire.

You hoped you were crashing towards where the ship you and Poe arrived in was. Just better not hit it.

The entire ship was now on fire and you managed to make it to the door and get it open. Was sand soft? It better be.

You jumped out of the ship.


	6. Takonda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d made it off the Finalizer and back to Jak- Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku. Poe had escaped with a Stormtrooper but you didn’t know their location. The ship you had stolen was now crushed and sinking into the sand. You hated sand. It’s coarse, rough and irritating and it’s getting everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriends back and you’re gonna be in trouble hey la-di-la my boyfriends back. Poe is back is what I’m getting at. Poe refers to BB as him but you keep calling the droid it. Enemies to friends slow burn bb x reader. I publish on my tumblr first so I keep forgetting to update on here my blog is pilotleader if you wanna read there first

The force abilities and magic you were born with gave you immense power. You could do anything. You can force people to see the darkest parts of themselves and drive them insane.

All you’ve ever done with it is use it as a cushion to stop yourself breaking your knees after jumping from large heights. Brilliant use of the dark side. Even the most evil of sith lords would be trembling in their custom baby porg leather boots.

You hoped Poe wasn’t too far from you, you needed to find him. You may not have your own tracker device but you had a built in one with the force. Spending a lot of time with Poe made you familiar with him and knowing how to find him with the force.

You didn’t understand how it actually worked but it made for shitty hide and seek games.

It felt like several days for you to find him but in reality it was less than half an hour. You’d crashed near to him and Poe had headed towards the smoke and you met halfway.

“Poe!” You said and you hugged him close to you.

“Can’t....breathe...”

You let go of him then after a moments pause you slapped him round the head.

“What was that for?!” He asked, rubbing the spot where you slapped him.

“I told you to leave and you didn’t. You just had to play hero, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t trying to be a hero.”

“Then why didn’t you leave?”

“You were in danger....” He trailed off not looking at you.

"Poe, I don’t have time for your heroics and neither does the Resistance.”

Something was different about Poe and it had been bugging you since you found him.

“Where’s your jacket?”

“I lost it when I crashed.”

“Were you with a Stormtrooper?”

“Finn? You know Finn?”

“He said his name was FN-”

“2187 yeah I know but I wasn’t going to call him that. He’s a person not a number.”

You decided to drop this for now.

“We need to find our ship.” You said.

“I know where it is, it’s not too far from here but we need to find BB-8 first, he has the map.”

You were right, he did give the map to that ball of his.

“If we don’t get to the ship we’ll die out here. We need the supplies and I hate to say this but that droid is resourceful it’ll be safe.”

“What did Kylo Ren do to you? You never care about BB-8.”

“Hey don’t get any wrong ideas. I don’t care for that ball but I do care for the Resistance.”

“We need to find BB-8.”

“What we need is to get to the Resistance. It’s not a long flight and as much as I’d like to, we can’t take the First Order by ourselves. We’ll have a stronger chance of finding the droid with back up.”

“But-”

“No arguments and you owe me for not listening to me about getting away from here.”

Poe relented and after a long trek with a busted tracker, that he still somehow had, you made it back to the ship.

He really did look weird without his jacket.

—————————————————————————————–

To say Leia had been happy when you both returned to the base was an understatement. She fussed over you like a mother would over her children. She sent you both to the med bay the second you landed. The injuries were only minor cuts and bruises but you suspected Poe suffered a lot worse mentally.

He had told you about how the Stormtroopers would beat him and how Kylo Ren broke into his head. Poe had almost broken down in the ship because he blamed himself for the events that happened.

You told him he was an idiot for staying behind but he had good intentions. BB-8 had not been found yet and there was still time. Poe had given you a grateful look but you knew he was going to let this linger on his conscience a lot longer.

Well that was his problem. You were still annoyed at him for ignoring you on Jakku, a fact you reminded him of several times.

As soon as you had been released from the med bay you headed straight for your room. All the food and water supplies you had taken with you were ruined so now you were stuck eating whatever the Resistance was serving up.

You were worried about Poe and how this would take a toll on him. He always pretended like he was fine but you saw through that. You knew the effects the force could have on someone and the more Poe pretended it didn’t the worse it would get.

“Hey.”

You would have to talk to him about this. He needed someone who would understand what he was going through.

“Hello?”

Spending time with Poe after all that happened between you two. He said if you asked him to kiss you he’d say yes.

Lost in thought, you walked into somebody.

“Watch where you’re going.”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention.” Poe said.

“I was thinking.”

“Oof. Dangerous past time. Wouldn’t recommend thinking.”

“Of all the people in all the galaxy I would never of guessed that you, Poe Dameron, never had a thought a day in his life.”

“Har har. Thinking about me were you?”

“Yes.”

Your admission of truth shocked him for a moment until his insufferable smug grin was back on his face.

“Oh yeah? What kind of things? Did they involve clothes?”

You opened your mouth to speak.

“No clothes? Was there ton-”

You grabbed Poe’s chin and pulled him closer to you before he could finish his sentence.

“None of the above.”

“You really like grabbing me and being close to me, don’t you?”

“Less of the flirty comments. We need to talk.”

“My room is nearby.” He said with a wink.

“Are you always this horny or am I just this lucky?” You missed Kylo’s attempts at torture. Better than this conversation.

“You’re just that lucky.”

“Commander!”

You let go of Poe’s chin and you looked to see one of Leia’s assistants running towards him.

“What is it?” He said with a sigh.

“It’s BB-8. They’ve found him. Leia is requesting to see you in the briefing room.”

You and Poe looked at each and ran towards the room.

“Wait!” The assistant called.

Neither of you waited.

—————————————————————————————–

“He’ll be fine.” Leia said.

“Who?”

“Poe. Stop worrying.”

“I’m not worrying.”

Leia had received a message that BB-8 had been found and was waiting for the Resistance to pick it up on Takonda. Poe had immediately scrambled his squad and headed to the planet. You were planning on staying behind but Leia told you she was going too and you jumped on the ship with her.

You were pacing up and down when Leia had called you out.

“He’s a good pilot.”

“It’s not the flying part it’s the we were captured by the First Order and the torture he went through.”

“That’s something that needs to be dealt with later. You both need time after your experience. Time you can spend together.”

You stopped pacing and looked at Leia. She had that look on her face that told she knew something was going on between you and Poe. You decided to drop it and sit down next to Leia.

“I liked Dathomir. It was less confusing.” You said with a sigh.

Leia chuckled.

“I felt the same about Alderaan. I knew what I was doing with my life. Then the rebellion happened.”

“Now the resistance.” You said.

“Han made it the most complicated. These pilots are nothing but trouble even though they have the purest of hearts.”

You frowned. Was she insinuating what you thought she was? Before she could ask the pilot said they had arrived at Takonda.

The door opened and you left. Two men and a very tall furry being were standing there. The older man looked anxious and you turned back to Leia who had a smile on her face.

This must be Han.

C-3PO interrupted their reunion, as he always did to everyone, and Leia went to hug the tall furry being.

“This is Chewbacca. He’s a wookie.” Leia explained.

“Oh.” You said in an effort to pretend you knew what a wookie was.

You left them to their reunion and the younger man stood there looked familiar to you.

“Hey, were you the stormtrooper on the ship?”

“It’s Finn now but yes. It’s good to see you escaped.”

“With my bow and everything.” You said and gestured to your bow slung over your back.

An black and orange x-wing flew over you.

“That’s one hell of a pilot.” Finn said as you both watched the x-wing.

“He sure is.” You replied. Poe had seen you arrive on the Takonda. The red on your clothes stood out from across the rest of the brown and greys.

Han called for Finn and he walked towards him. You looked at your surroundings and saw there were many trees.

They were very green.

You’d never seen so much green before. D’Qar had green but it wasn’t like it was here. It’s not even the same green as your magic. This was different, this was natural green not distorted like your magic.

It was beautiful.

You looked to your left to see a giant lake.

This place was more magical than Dathomir, you thought. All your life you’d only ever seen the colours red and brown to see something else was...

Magical.

You wondered what other planets were like. Jakku was nothing but yellow and orange but what about the rest? The galaxy had so much to offer you wanted to see it all.

Nobody was paying much attention to you. They were either checking the surrounding areas for stormtroopers or in the sky.

The pilots seemed to be doing flips and flying circles around each other. They must be bored, you thought.

You stood at the edge of the lake trying to see if you could see the other side but you couldn’t. So much water in one place.

Was there a planet filled with just water? You’d like to see that.

You heard the sound of beeping and something bumping against your leg.

So here was BB-8. You didn’t have the energy to kick it. It seemed to be getting your attention and a nearby rock. It poked out it’s lighter towards the lake.

You’d have to ask Poe how much of his own personality was in this droid.

You picked up the rock and threw it across the water. You watched it as it skipped across the water and the noise it made. It was a small moment in your life but you could feel yourself getting so much joy from this. You were about to pick up another rock when someone called your name. You turned to see Finn gesture for you to come back to the ship.

Poe had seen you at the edge of the lake and BB-8 next to you. He was surprised that you hadn’t attempted to throw his droid in. Seeing you leave for the ship signalled for him and his squad to head back to base.

—————————————————————————————–

You’d spent most of the flight back sat next to the wookie and Finn. C-3PO translated what Chewbacca was saying and he showed you his bowcaster.

Not a euphemism.

When you arrived back at the base BB-8 went tearing past everyone to reach Poe. It almost knocked Finn over.

You watched from afar as Poe reunited with his droid and then greet Finn with a hug that would make you think they had known each for years. A pang of jealousy rang through you when you saw the way Poe bit his lip at Finn.

A nightsister and a stormtrooper? When Poe likes someone he really goes big.

Finn was called away to the briefing room and Poe was about to follow him when he saw you. He ran over to you to give you the biggest tightest hug. He only let go when you said you couldn’t breathe.

“It’s only been an hour, Poe.”

“We got my droid back, Finn made it here and we have the map.”

“All we had to deal with is torture, near death experiences and the worst interior decorating I have seen.”

“Is that your biggest annoyance at the First Order?” He said with a smile on his face. Poe had still not let go of you completely. Not that you minded.

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again but I lived on Dathomir. My village is built into the side of the mountain. Those rocks were much better looking than that ship.”

“Have you met Finn yet?” He asked, a bit too excited about it.

“We managed to talk but he’s been busy. I’m happy he made it out and alive. He’s a good man.”

“He is.”

“Is he wearing your jacket?”

“It suits him better.”

You moved Poe away from you and headed towards the briefing room. You really hoped the map was worth what you all went through.

The room was full of pilots and other workers you could barely move. You watched as Poe crouched in front of BB-8 and he took out a drive that you assumed contained the map.

It did.

So all that you and Poe went through was worth it. The map was complete and you had the location of Ahch-To. You couldn’t leave yet because there was a more immediate threat to the galaxy.

Starkiller base.

It was a planet that had been converted into a giant weapon. Capable of destroying entire star systems, of which the First Order gladly demonstrated earlier in the day. Hosnian Prime had been completely destroyed and the entire Republic wiped out. You hadn’t felt it happen through the force because your magic was more powerful and you would of only sensed it if you were looking for it. You only found Poe through the force because you were looking for him.

Luke, Leia and Ben had felt the loss of billions of lives but weren’t letting it show for the sake of the people around them.

The mission to destroy the base was headed by Poe and his squadron. The other pilots would be the back up picking off any fighters that would attempt to destroy the black squadron from blowing up the base.

Han, Finn, Chewbacca, Ben and yourself had volunteered to enter the base itself to plant explosives to take out the shield. Finn mentioned that he had met a scavenger on Jakku and she had helped him get BB-8 to Takonda. While you didn’t doubt Finn’s intentions to help the Resistance you had a feeling he was doing this mostly to rescue Rey.

Poe hadn’t seemed to like the fact that you had volunteered to enter the base itself.

Because he cornered you before you all left and told you. You told him he was not allowed to dictate what you can and cannot do.

Luke and Leia opted to stay behind to run the mission back on D’Qar.

So with that you headed into the Falcon to go to Starkiller base.


	7. Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to enter Starkiller base and stick it to the First Order. Maybe rescue Rey and fix some canon while you’re at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first line is a reference to a video on youtube but i’m using it now as a thing nightsisters say a lot. Who’s gonna stop me? Taking a leaf out of oscar isaac’s fuck disney i’m going to say what i want book. Han won Dathomir in a card game imagine rocking up to a planet run by women and a man says actually I own you. Did I fix the canon while I was at it? Probably not because I didn't know what to do with Phasma and I keep forgetting I put Ben here

“It’s colder than a witches tit out here.” You said.

Han gave you a disgusted look.

Starkiller base was an ice planet and while you would of loved to wander through the snow now was really not the time.

You might ask Poe if he can take you to an ice that planet that does not have a deadly superweapon built into it.

When Han proposed his plan to enter the planet at hyperspeed you almost threw up. This was it this was how you were going to die. By some old man telling you that he was going to launch his ship at a impenetrable shield in hyperspeed.

Somehow he managed to do it and land just by the edge of the cliff. Now you were trying to figure out how to get inside the actual building itself.

“We could use the force.”

“That’s not how the force works.” You, Ben and Han said at the same time.

Finn’s suggestion of how to break inside wasn’t going very well.

“I could use magic.” You said.

“Magic?”

“Are you one of those Nightsisters?” Han asked with a groan.

“Yes I am. You must be the man who won my home in a card game.”

“It was for love!”

Han had tried to prove himself he was worthy of marrying Leia instead of some prince Leia had never even met. Helping the save the galaxy and becoming a general in the rebellion was apparently not enough.

So giving Leia an entire planet would somehow prove himself to her.

Because giving the love of your life a planet almost surrounded entirely by the dark side of the force was a good idea especially when said love of your life has suffered a lot at the hands of the dark side.

Since they did end up marrying you guess it went well.

Actually getting a planet as a gift would be a good idea. Just perhaps one that is not inhabited by a lot of angry witches.

“There’s a maintenance tunnel nearby. We could use that.” Finn said.

“How do you know this?” Han asked.

“Could we start with the twenty questions when we are inside the base? I’m cold.”

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

You assumed.

—————————————————————————————–

“The lack of health and safety in this place is astounding.”

“Focus up, Nightsister.”

Ben had taken to calling you Nightsister so you started calling him Sithboy. Not imaginative but nicknames were never your strongest point.

“We should split up.” Finn said.

“That’s a bad idea.” Ben and Han replied.

“Great idea.” You said. “We’ll cover more ground and it’s not like we aren’t prepared for it.”

“Alright. Let’s hear the plan.” Han didn’t sound happy.

“Ben has the force and I have magic so we should split up. I have a plasma bow and Chewbacca has a bowcaster. Finn knows the layout of this place and I don’t like Han.”

“Fair.” Han replied.

“Ben, Chewbacca and you take one side, Finn and I will go the other.”

“Done.”

You and Finn headed down a corridor to the right and the others went down the left. They were mostly empty and you had only come across one or two stormtroopers.

All who had arrows stuck in them. You explained to Finn that your weapon was quieter and you would draw less attention that way.

“I know you’re here to find your friend.” You said.

“What?”

“It’s obvious you care for her if you are willing to come onto Starkiller to get her.”

“How did you know?”

“I just knew. You risked everything to rescue me and Poe and we were complete strangers to you.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. If your friend is in the hands of Kylo Ren then you need someone who can keep him distracted long enough for you to get your friend away.”

“Don’t put yourself in danger for me.”

“That’s so nice and thoughtful of you but you should learn now that I usually don’t listen to men.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain it to you later when we get out of here with your friend and an exploded base.”

“FN-2187.”

You were so distracted talking to Finn you hadn’t noticed the silver armoured stormtrooper.

“Captain Phasma, it’s so good to see you again.” Finn said sarcastically.

She pointed her gun at you.

“I hope you don’t mind that I broke into your office and got my bow back.” You said and you used your bow to sweep her legs out from under her. She went crashing to the floor and Finn took her gun.

A blaster bolt went flying past you both. You pulled back the string on your bow ready to fire back.

Chewbacca slowly lowered his bowcaster.

“You missed.” You said.

“You two haven’t gotten very far.” Ben replied. He had his lightsaber out, which you noticed was red, and Han didn’t look very pleased about it. You hadn’t seen him pleased about anything yet. Except for when he was around Leia.

“Unfortunately we ran into some trash.”

Phasma was up off the floor and before you could do anything Chewbacca had crushed her between his arms making sure she couldn’t do anything.

“Take us to the room that controls the shield generator.” Finn said to her.

With a lightsaber, two blasters, a bowcaster and a plasma bow pointed at her, she had no choice but to agree.

Something was off and by the look on Ben’s face he was having the same suspicion.

“Something bothering you?” You asked him while you were waiting for Finn to work his magic and make Phasma turn the shields off.

“Kylo Ren is on this base I can sense his presence.”

“How is this bothering you?”

“I used to know him back when he wasn’t as big as an asshole as he is now. We used to be friends before....everything.”

An alarm rang out before you could ask Ben any further questions. Phasma had lowered the shields but had also triggered the alarm.

“What are you going to do with her?” You asked.

“Trash compactor?” Han asked Finn

“Oh yeah.”

—————————————————————————————–

Starkiller base had been destroyed and Poe had been the one to strike the final explosion. There was a feeling inside you that you couldn’t put a name on when you heard the news. Relief? Pride? Something else? You didn’t want to dwell on it for too long and nor could you. While Han and Chewbacca had gone back from the Falcon, Ben had sensed Kylo Ren was near so you and him parted with Rey and Finn to go to find him. Unfortunately you had gotten distracted getting into a fight with people who looked similar dressed as Kylo did. You assumed these are the Knights of Ren he bragged about leading.

When you’d managed to get back to Rey and Finn the base had started cracking. Kylo was on the floor with a fresh new facial scar and Rey was cradling Finn’s body. He was still alive and you set out a sigh of relief. After all the trouble he has gone through for the rest of you he didn’t deserve to die.

When you made it back to D’Qar there was a mix of emotions. Some pilots had been lost and Finn had been injured but Starkiller was gone and the sacrifice the pilots made counted for something.

Leia had hugged Han and Ben tightly you swore she never wanted to let go of either of them. Luke was smiling and ruffled his nephew’s hair who attempted to fix it afterwards.

It took a few days before Leia gave the all clear for everyone to get back to their jobs. The First Order had not followed you or able to find the base and so a celebration was in order.

Where all the alcohol and drinks came from you didn’t know but there was so much of it. A makeshift dancefloor and a bar was constructed and the music playing loud.

All of the music was new to you and you wanted to listen to it all but there was no chance of that with the loud pilots.

“What are you thinking about?” Poe said as he sidled up to you.

“There’s never a dull moment with the Resistance is there?” You asked.

“Nope.”

You took a sip of your drink and grimaced.

“Too strong?”

“Too weak.”

“This is whisky. Corellian whisky.”

“You say that like I’m supposed to know what it means.”

“It’s the strongest drink there is.”

You downed the rest of it in one go with Poe watching you in fascination.

“Might as well be water.” You said. There was no effect, no tingling or any feeling of nausea you got from the drinks back on Dathomir.

“Do you want another one?”

“Anything stronger?”

“Not unless you feel like guzzling x-wing fuel.”

“Not tonight. I was raised on the wine we had back on Dathomir. That makes x-wing fuel look tame.”

“What’s in that?” He asked.

“Dirt, snake venom, blood and a feather from a Veeka.”

“I-”

“Oh and Rancor piss.”

Poe looked horrified.

“I’m kidding, it is made of none of those things. It’s made from berries.”

“You had me worried there for a second.”

“It is called Rancor piss though.”

“Why?”

“Looks like it.” You shrugged and you took Poe’s drink from him. You drank it all in one go.

“Would you care to dance?” He asked taking the cups off you and holding his hand out.

You took his hand and he lead you to the dancefloor. The song playing was slow and you saw other people joining in.

Poe put his hand around the back of your waist.

“Hey woah, what’s with that?” You said and prepared to pull away.

“It’s called slow dancing. I put my arm around your waist.” He tugged you closer to him. “You put your arm on my shoulder.” You did. “Then you put your other hand in mine.” He took your hand and it was warm. Just like all of him was.

“Now we move.” Poe started to sway and leading you in the dance.

“I’ve never danced like this before.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

You didn’t realise you were speaking quietly. You’d never been this close to Poe before. Your noses were almost touching and you swore you saw his eyes flicker to your mouth then back to your eyes.

Poe intertwined your hands and you couldn’t stop looking at it. Your attention was only moved back to him when he whispered your name.

“What are you thinking about now?” He asked.

“I’m glad you made it back.”

“Me too.”

There was more silence as you continued swaying to the music and you refusing to look him straight in the eyes.

Ever since Dantooine, your feelings had been growing for him and even though you were annoyed he didn’t listen to you on Jakku the fact that he wanted to help you in a fight made you feel something for him. Plus the time he spent talking about his imaginary monster girlfriend made you smile. It still did.

“Poe, I-”

“I know.”

You looked at him and you saw he was going through the same emotions you were.

The slow song cut out and a more upbeat one started playing, pulling you out of the moment you were sharing.

You reluctantly let go of each other and Poe stammered something about getting you another drink, leaving you alone.


End file.
